


Bring Him Back

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [11]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Death Mention, Children, Gen, Soulmate AU, it doesn't happen but they bring it up as a possible effect of an illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Mistress Von Pinn needs to have somewordswith the Baron.





	Bring Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> atagotiak asked: 23 gilvek
> 
> 23\. the one where once you meet your soulmate, it’s physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long.

“Herr Baron.”

Klaus looks up and sighs, setting his pen to the side. “Mistress Von Pinn. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I believe that Gilgamesh’s health is at risk.”

Klaus snaps up straight to stare at her, and is on his feet before he can stop himself. “What happened?!”

Von Pinn eyes him critically, and then says, “He has been complaining of chest pains, and tests were performed several hours ago.”

“The results?”

“…a soulmate,” Von Pinn says. “Given the timing and the estimated direction that metadata radar was providing…”

“What  _direction?”_  Klaus demands.

“Sturmhalten.”

Klaus closes his eyes. He breathes. He drops back into his seat and lets his head hit the cushioning.

“It is unhealthy to be without a soulmate for more than three weeks without training or preventative action,” Von Pinn reminds him. “It can be deadly for a child.”

She’s right.

Gods be damned, she’s  _right._

“I can have Sturmvoraus here within three days,” Klaus says. He hates being wrong, and he hates having to show weakness, but he is  _not_  risking his son’s life for his own pride. Cutting a soul connection is possible, but it will only make things worse.

(Klaus has seen severed connections before. Those who have them are cold, impersonal, and dead-eyed. Assassins and royalty, for the most part. One or two Sparks who had simply gone too far. All as good as dead, by most rights.)

(To lose a connection to death is painful but natural. To never have one in the first place is normal.)

(To  _cut_  one is anathema.)

“Does he know what’s going on?” Klaus asks.

“Somewhat,” Von Pinn tells him. “He knows that it involves a soulmate connection. We have not given him information beyond that.”

“Because–”

“That part is down to  _you_ , Herr Baron,” she says a threat and a promise laced in every word. She cares deeply for Klaus’s son, and would most likely hurt Klaus himself in the boy’s defense. By some standards, that is exactly what she’s doing right now. “Shall I bring him?”

“No, I’ll go to him.”

“Of course, Herr Baron,” Von Pinn says, with a vicious smile he can only believe was designed for this very kind of mistake. “He’ll be glad to see you.”

This very kind of mistake indeed.


End file.
